Batgirl one half
by recon12
Summary: What happens when Ranma gets interested in meeting / fighting Batgirl. what will he do to accomplish his goals? Ranma/Batman crossover
1. Chapter 1

I know I have two stories I am currently working on but when I went looking for Ranma and batman crossovers I discovered that there was none with Ranma as Batgirl. This led me to start thinking how can I pass up a chance to be the first person to right such a story? Then how to do it since I don't like Ranma being cured or trapped in his curse form since I believe that doing such a thing takes a huge part out of Ranma. So I thought and thought till it hit me. Of course I can't tell you what the idea was you have to read the story for that. Know that the ranting is done onto the story.

P.S. I don't own Ranma ½ or Batman or any rights implied. If I did I wouldn't be writhing fanfiction I would be making awesome comics or manga.

It was an early Saturday morning in the Tendo home. The normal fight between father and son had been complete and breakfast had been served. Akane had left to hang with some of her friend's right after. Kasumi was cleaning up after breakfast why Genma and Soun played a game of Go. Now Nabiki had the news on why Ranma having nothing else to do decide to sit down and see what was going on in the world. Nabiki noted this and raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Why deciding that what was currently on more important and would question Saotome later.

The news was currently covering a person named Batgirl. Nabiki noted that this hero was from the states. But what interested her wasn't that but what she did. She had single handily stopped a huge slave ship why beating some metahuman simply named the tank. Normally the mysteries Batman would have been given the credit to his impressive list of achievements that people thought he had a hand in. Yet it was Batgirl a "sidekick" of the Batman that did it that made it news and the Japanese news to boot since it had been a Japanese ship and crew who did it. Plus it was from a famous company of Japan on top of that. Now how does the news now all of this? Simple they got her on a tape.

A privet eye had been on board at the time with a video cameo trying to gather evidence for his employer when he caught her with his camera.

Now that was what Ranma and Nabiki was currently watching. As they watched Ranma started to think. Her style I have never seen it before. But if I were to guess I would say she is predicting her opponent's moves the way she is going and how she seems to never defend. Just goes from move to move flowing.

Hmm never seen her style though and I can't think of any style that is like that. It's very odd. Considering I know or at least have heard about most martial arts styles out there.

Nabiki knowing the company and had suspected they where more than meets the eye. But still she didn't even think a slave market was really big any more. She knew that there was some in the underground but nothing that big ever crossed her mine.

It had her slightly worried since X corp. had just bought a new building here in Nerima. She wasn't to concern since the NWC lived here but still she wanted to keep an eye open for anything strange going on.

If she had known what Ranma was thinking she would not have even thought about it but would have been drooling at the amount of money she could make off of him.

Ranma was figuring if she dressed up as this Batgirl and started to be a hero around here and catch the Medias eyes that maybe the real batgirl will hear about it and come to see who the imposter was. That way he would get to fight her and to ask her where she learned to fight like she does. He wanted to know.

Now the trick is to make a costume just like hers. Get her weapons of choice and her belt. Why finding crime to fight that is big enough to get the medias eyes and of course Batgirls. Ok the next big problem where to get the money to get said items.

Ranma thought he could borrow the money from Nabiki or take it from his pops. But he knew Genma didn't have a lot right now and barrowing from Nabiki would raise questions like what do you need the money for and then there was the insane interest rates to consider.

Then it hit him he still had some money left from working at the neko ken. Now if spent right he could get all the needed items with money to spare.

The course chosen he study the footage as it played out again on the news and memorized what her "costume" looked like what kind of built she used and what she had thrown at one point. The costume had been all black with a bat like sigh in the middle of it being high lilted with a yellowish gold color. Why the built also being yellowish gold. She had what looked like three sharp spikes coming out of each arm after the elbow. Also on the mask she had two pointed "ears" and a stitching across the cheeks and nose of the mask. Making everything on her covered up accept her eyes. She also wore a black cape to finish the outfit off.

Ranma took this all in and decided that the outfit wouldn't be too hard to make. Then he studied what she had thrown. It appeared to be a metal and sharp bat boomerang. He decided he could just go and find a guy who could make them and buy them in his real form to lessen the suspicion. Meaning he had to go some ware outside of Nerima.

Plan laid out he decided he would head out for the day and get the needed supplies. Nabiki was too busy thinking to notice Ranma had just left.

(Later that day)

Ranma came back with bags in hands with the needed supplies. Well everything but the bat boomerangs that is they won't be done for another week.

(Flashback)

Come on man I need those things to day man cant you know make them real fast? No it takes time first I got to get the mold then get the scrap metal then heat it up cool it… find when will it be done and ready for me to pick it up. A month! Why a month? Look if I can do it in a week will ya leave me alone? Yes. Then it will be a week so just leave your scaring my other costumers away.

Sure enough when Ranma looks back people where starting to creep towards the door.

(End flashback)

When Ranma thought back to it he was lucky the guy would even make them for him. Well no point in licking a gift horse in the mouth. As they always say.

Ranma decided he would make the outfit later tonight after everyone went to bed. But hide the items in the pond after wrapping in with lots of bags so it didn't get wet thinking it's a perfect place to hide it no one would think to look there.

He made sure no one was watching before putting thought to action.

Akane hadn't come back that night instead staying at a friend's house. Why Genma and Soun got drunk why playing Go. Kasumi and Nabiki both went to bed not suspecting a thing was out of the ordinary why Ranma got the bag at the bottom of the pond becoming a girl in the process. She went to the roof and started to make the outfit. She finished it in no time hide the outfit and went to bed. Only to be woken up in a few hours by a certain panda. Why no one was the wiser of what Ranma had planned.

So reviews what do you think? Will Ranma get his chance to fight Batgirl if so who will win? Is X corp. up to something if so what is it. Will the super hero madness spread to other NWC members? If so who will take up the mantel and why would they want to? Find out in the next chapter in Batgirl ½.


	2. Chapter 2

First chapter is being revised and will be out sometime in May with the second chapter sorry for the wait.


End file.
